Super Saiyan 4
Super Saiyan 4 (超サイヤ人フォー) is a Saiyan transformation present in the anime-only sequel Dragon Ball GT, ''and the manga sequel to ''Dragon Ball GT, DragonBall Zeron. This transformation is the ultimate combination of both the humanoid Super Saiyan and the Great Ape. The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he is already a Super Saiyan, can transform into a Golden Great Ape, and then regain conscious control over the form. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. The Super Saiyan 4 form was designed by Toei Animation's character designer Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru. Overview Appearance and power In this form, the Saiyan's hair color differs, the same goes for the tail and the body is covered in red fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. The hair is lengthened, but not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3's. The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity and replaces it with sparkles and also becoming pure fire. In the case of the Fusion Dance warriorGogeta, the coloration of the aforementioned features seemingly switch, as Gogeta's hair became a bright shade of red whereas his fur became a dark shade of brown and the trim around his eyes were black instead of red. The massive power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it the strongest Super Saiyan form in the entire series. For example, while Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form was almost unable to even faze Baby Vegeta, as soon as Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, their roles in power became polar opposites, with Baby Vegeta being almost unable to hurt Goku at all. The users of this Super Saiyan transformation have signature techniques. For example, Goku develops an attack he calls "10x Kamehameha", as it is ten times (10x) stronger than the Super Kamehameha, while Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan 4 state, uses an attack he calls the "Final Shine Attack", which is a more powerful version of his Final Flash attack (although, Vegeta is first seen using this attack against Super 17 with one hand while in his first Super Saiyan form). Unlike the Super Saiyan 3's strain due to the utilization in ki, this form does not require as much energy consumption as Super Saiyan 3's, allowing the user to stay in the state at a much longer duration. It also appears that the form makes the individual larger in height and muscularity. In scenes with Goku standing next to others such as Gohan, Goten and Trunks, Goku appears much taller and bulkier than all of them, even though in his normal state, he is relatively the same size. A highly debated subject, many fans believe the Super Saiyan 4 form to be the true form of the Original Super Saiyan, first spoke of by Vegeta in the Namek Saga. Vegeta states in his monologue, that "the Super Saiyan could only maintain his maximum power in the transformed state". Also, Elder Supreme Kai appears to know of the Super Saiyan 4 form, cementing the thought that Super Saiyan 4 has existed before Goku attained it, most probably by a previous Super Saiyan. The Super Saiyan 4 form even has enough power to break through a wish made with the Dragon Balls, as it turned Kid Goku into an adult again. In DragonBall Zeron, ''Goku's appearance as a Super Saiyan 4 is different, as he wears his dragon gi, and has his Dragon clan wristbands on. He is an adult in ''DragonBall Zeron, and thus also an adult as a Super Saiyan 4. He is also much stronger than he was in GT in his Super Saiyan 4 form, as he is said to have a power level higher than all the Shadow Dragons, but still a bit weaker than Omega Shenron. However, In DragonBall Zeron, he uses his new Dragon abilities he gained by fusing with Shenron and training in the Dragon Realm, and those abilities have helped him become more stronger. At times, he also uses a Dragon Staff, which has Shenron himself in it. Goku used the Dragon Staff in this form to face Demon King Cold several times, combating with Demon King Cold's Demonic Poisonous Sword. His Dragon Staff is also very hard, as it knocked King Cold out with just one shot. In ''DragonBall Zeron, ''Gohan, Vegeta and Future Trunks have displayed the ability to transform into this state, and all of them use new moves. In Future Trunks' case, it would be the super airdance, which he uses to overpower Yougirou in his second ice form. Gohan used his new technique, the Ice Kamehameha, which he uses to suspend his opponents in ice only to gather enough energy. In this form, Gohan also uses a teamwork attack with Super Namek 4 Piccolo, called the Masenbo-combo against Yougirou in his second form. Future Trunks is the most different Super Saiyan 4 of all the Z fighters, as his fur is purple, and he has his normal hair colour but a long hairstyle. Usage The Super Saiyan 4 form was first achieved by Goku after transforming into a Golden Great Ape and witnessing his granddaughter Pan crying to calm him down. In this new form, Goku had enough strength to dominate Super BabyVegeta, whose attacks (including the Revenge Death Ball) had no effect on Goku. However, after Baby transformed into a Golden Great Ape, thanks to a controlled Bulma, things were far more even but despite Baby's new power (Even gripping Goku between his hands Goku still broke out of it with minor difficulties). Eventually the two had a double Knock-out. Baby was rejuvenated by Bulma's Blutz waves however, Goku borrowed energy from his friends and family and gained enough power to defeat Great Ape Baby, and finally finished the Tuffle parasite with a powerful 10x Kamehameha, forcing Baby to flee Vegeta's body, and try to escape inside a spaceship. Just before Baby could escape, Goku fired a powerful Kamehameha wave up at the spaceship, hurdling Baby into the sun and finally killing the evil Tuffle. Goku's next opponent would be Super Android 17, who had easily defeated the other Z Fighters, and who proved to be Super Saiyan 4's first real challenge. Because of his energy absorbing abilities, Super 17 was able to turn all of Goku's energy attacks into his own power, making him stronger with each attack. Eventually, Goku reverted to his base form and killed the android (with the assistance of Android 18) using his Dragon Fist attack followed by a Kamehameha. Super Saiyan 4 proved to be incredibly helpful when Goku used it to take down most of the evil Shadow Dragons. However, he met his match in Syn Shenron, the strongest of the seven dragons, who had absorbed all of the Dragon Balls becoming Omega Shenron. Omega's power proved to be far greater than that of a Super Saiyan 4's, and Goku was thrashed around for most of the fight. Seeing how bad this situation had become, Vegeta used Bulma's Blutz Wave generator to grow a tail without having to wait for it to grow naturally. With a tail Vegeta was able to become a Golden Ape like Goku, and then when he finally gained control, he was successful in becoming a Super Saiyan 4. However, even as a team, Goku and Vegeta still stood no chance against the dragon. It wasn't until they fused into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta that their power finally surpassed Omega Shenron's. However, Gogeta spent too much time playing around with Omega Shenron and the fusion wore off in fifteen minutes (not in 30 minutes as usual) due to his own tremendous power, and he ultimately failed to finish him off in time (but managed to land a Big Bang Kamehameha on Omega which made him regurgitate the Dragon Balls, reverting him back into Syn Shenron). Goku eventually killed Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. It is unknown if, with proper training, Goku and Vegeta could have become powerful enough to match Omega Shenron without needing to fuse, as the saga ends with Omega's defeat and Goku leaving with Shenron. After Goku leaves, Vegeta learns how to transform into this stage at will. When Xicor invaded Earth, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 at will, but is unsuccessful in defeating Xicor, and get's defeated himself. Gohan later makes his own Super Saiyan 4 transformation as well, and unlike the others, Gohan's tail came out due to his anger, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 without becoming a Golden ape, which is something no one has ever seen in the series. Gohan's Super Saiyan 4 strength seemed far more superior to Vegeta's, however Gohan also was unable to finish Xicor off. Even with the combined power of Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta and Super Saiyan Trunks, Xicor was only pushed back a little bit, and was not damaged at all. Kibito Kai arrives with the newly repaired Z Sword, and the Z fighters manage to seal Xicor in the Sword, only for 6 months. Goku manages to return with the help of the 7 Super Saiyan method, and becomes a Super Saiyan 4, along with Gohan and Vegeta, and fights Xicor. Goku learned how to use the form more accurately, and managed to hurt Xicor as a Super Saiyan 4. Goku reveals that there are forms way beyond that of a Super Saiyan 4, and becomes a Super Saiyan 5 for the first ever time, changing the red fur and black hair into silver fur and silver hair. Later in the series, this form is used by Goku to fight Demon King Cold two times. Gohan uses this form, and unlocks all his hidden potential in this form when he fights Darkus Lila Cold. Future Trunks also transforms into this form to stop his father from a suicidal attack against Lord Zeron, and later he uses this form to stall Yougirou in his Second form for time for Super Saiyan 4 Gohan and Super Namek 4 Piccolo to prepare their attack. Gohan and Goku also use this form to fight each other in the Zets Tournament, where the two were most likely even. Vegeta uses this form to fight Android Evolution Cell, where he also fights him in an even match.